Coming Thru
by sweetxxgeek
Summary: Rachel Barbra Berry was never liked by her peers, teachers and her own family. Then one day she decided enough was enough and was planning to end her life. But what happens when a mysterious girls comes thru her house making her feel she was a true shining star. Rachel/OC.
1. Enough is Enough

_**Rachel Barbra Berry was never liked by her peers, teachers and her own family. Then one day she decided enough was enough and was planning to end her life. But what happens when a mysterious girls comes thru her house making her feel she was a true shining star. Rachel/OC. Season 1 rewrite. I do not own Glee. I wish I did tho.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 1. Enough is Enough**

**Rachel's Point of View**

_ I can't take it anymore, today was the last straw. How dare they say that about me? Even Mr. Shcue? He is a teacher for Christ's sake. How can they forgive Quinn for doing the ultimate worst to Finn yet still able to have him break up with me for a child that is not even his. _ I was mentally yelling as I ran home from school. Every word, every insult, every frozen drink thrown to my face. I just wanted to die and that what was I am planning to do. You see, no one likes me not even my dad's. They stop caring after freshman year. I thought at least Noah would care or defend me but since we broke up he doesn't even acknowledge me. I slam the door in my empty house you can hear the noise echo thru the place. When I come up to the bathroom I can't help but to stare at myself. My once shiny and volumized hair is now dull and lifeless. I have bags and bags under my eyes. My nose is too big. My skin looks dead and pale. _Well it's going to get a lot more paler after I die. I wonder would anyone find me or care that I died. Probably the Glee club but only because they don't have my voice. _I spotted a box of razors and carefully open the box. The shiny metal was singing to me like a siren to sailors. I thought about leaving a note explaining why but I decided against that. They don't deserved a reason. As I was just about to press the cool razor on my skin I heard the door open and someone yelling.

"Hello, Is anyone here? You left the door unlock." My eyes widen as fear shot thru my body. _How could you be so stupid leaving the door unlocked! Are you asking to be raped? _I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I started shaking as sobs broke thru my body. As I heard the door creaked open I shut my eyes hoping it would be over soon. "Hey are you okay?" a lovely voice asked me. "Please don't kill me, I was going to kill myself anyway please let me die on my own terms." I felt a soft hand on my cheek. "Open your eyes love, I will not hurt you." the lovely voice told me. When I did I was awestruck by a beautiful angel. She looked mixed with her light brown skin and her hair was blonde with aquamarine in the back. Her eyes were light and dark brown and so expressive that I could see the sadness, concerned and it looked like longing. She had her septum and all of her right ear pierced with two gauges in each ear. She was wearing a sheer tank that showed her abs and her pierced belly. She was covered in several tattoos. And her smile was so heavenly I just wanted to kiss her. _Wait kiss her? She could be a killer for all I know. But her eyes they look like she would never harm a soul. "_There you go. My name is Rainbeau. I am sorry for coming inside but some football players looked like they were looking for trouble._" Wait did she say football players? Great I guess school was not good enough for them to harass me they had to come to where I live. That means she wasn't a killer she was trying to see if I was hurt. _"If it's not too much trouble I would like to know your name." Rainbeau asked. "I'm Rachel Barbra Berry future Broadway star." I replied. I wanted to smack myself future Broadway star she must thought I was a loon or something.

My thoughts were interrupted by a small giggle coming from her mouth. "Well Ms. Berry future Broadway star. How are you going to be a star if you were going to off yourself? Are you planning to be a ghost on Broadway? I don't think you will get far. " I had to blush because she was right. I was planning to kill myself but looking into her eyes I just wanted to fall in her arms and never leave. "Not anymore. Thanks to you." I said with a small smile. When she kissed my cheek I felt fireworks go thru my body. If that was just the cheek imagine the lips. "I am glad to be of service. Now I will let you be and please don't hurt yourself I can't wait to see your name in lights Ms. Berry." As she was about to walk away from my life she turned around and blew me a kiss. "Wait don't go!" I yelled. I know I seemed desperate but I feel like I need her in my life. She gave me a weird look with one of her eyebrow raised up. _Great she thinks I am some kind of loon now._ "I would love to stay but I need to start house-hunting." she stated. "Live with me! I mean no one lives here no more except for me. My parents left me last year and are just paying the bills until I am 18. Plus it's the least I could do for you. Since you did save my life." I could her eyes were narrowed like she was trying to weigh the cons and the pros. Then she gave me a binding smile. "I would love to Ms. Ber- I mean Rachel. Let me get my stuff and I will be back." As she left my house to get her things I couldn't help feeling happy and I don't know loved I think. I ran down stays in the kitchen and started to prepare a feast. Who knew that I was making a friend after almost committing suicide? But I am glad I didn't go thru with it. Now all I am looking forward is starting an adventure with Rainbeau.

* * *

_**R&R**_

_**I am thinking about making the next chapter Rainbeau's point of view. Explaining how she came by Rachel and hearing how she was going to kill herself. Maybe a badass! Rachel might happen with Rainbeau's help.**_


	2. All Alone

_**Rachel Barbra Berry was never liked by her peers, teachers and her own family. Then one day she decided enough was enough and was planning to end her life. But what happens when a mysterious girls comes thru her house making her feel she was a true shining star. Rachel/OC. Season 1 rewrite. I do not own Glee. I wish I did tho.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 All Alone**

**Rainbeau's Point of View**

_Lima fucking Ohio, what a stupid place this is. Ever since I came here people had been staring at me like a criminal. I guess my new hair color is a bit too much for a bunch of snobs. Fine by me then just means people won't be all in my business. What's this a fucking engine light? Damn I guess I gotta go get this car checked then. Hmmm Burt's auto shop let's go take a look. _ As I drive into the auto shop a really tall kid came up to me. I mean like NBA tall. He gave me an once over and I think he liked what he saw. I mean I am wearing a pale pink sheer tank that shows off my awesome body and my daisy dukes which make my booty ass-mazing. Hahaha get it. "Hi I am Finn. I never saw you here before. Welcome to Burt's auto shop." "Hey. I am looking for Burt since this is his auto shop. My engine light came on and its been blinking ever since can you do something about it." Finn _seriously who names their child that_ leaned over trying to flex but let me tell you I was not impressed. "I see the problem you are leaking fluid. I can fix that up but it will take about an hour." I had to roll my eyes at this kid. Seriously he is trying too hard. "FINN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" a young girl screamed. Out of nowhere this blonde hazel eyed girl came with her pregnant belly. She must have saw how close me and Finn was because she was giving us death eyes. Finn looked like he was about to piss his pants. But me thanks to my past I was giving her right back with 110% deadlier.

I had to laugh to myself as she gulped. Then she wobbled towards us and began to speak. Let me just say if she was not pregnant I would have smacked her. "Finn why are you talking to this freak? You are supposed to be working. Just because you are not the father doesn't excuse you from being lazy." I couldn't stop myself this time. I laughed so hard I had tears rolling down my eyes. She turned and glared at me but I just couldn't stop. "Quinn this is a client. Her engine broke down I was about to give her a price." Finn said. "OMG Finn and Quinn that's so fucking funny did your parents have an arranged marriage before you were born and decided to name you so that you guys can rhyme together." I was holding my sides. This shit was too damn funny. Then… SMACK! I felt a stinging in my face. I looked at this Quinn bitch and raised my hand giving her a pimp slap. **"LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH-ASS SLUT. IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN BABY OR NO BABY YOU ARE GOING DOWN. NOW I AM GOING TO LEAVE MY CAR HERE WITH YOUR BUDDY AND WHEN I RETURN YOUR FUCKING ATTITUDE BETTER CHANGE OR YOU BETTER NOT BE HERE!"**

That fucking bitch pissed me off. I was walking trying to clear my mind but I was so angry. No one ever touches me. _She is so lucky she is pregnant or she would have been fucked up big time. Hey what's going on? It looks like a party but wait those water ballons are brown. Nothing good is going to happen I better stop it. _"Hey what are you guys doing?" I yelled gaining their attention. "Hey sexy" one of the jocks said. I had to roll my eyes. The adults ignore me but the boys wanna hump me. "We were about to fling this at this dyke's house. You wanna join?" another guy said as he offer one to me. I took and act like I was about to aim at the house but instead I flunged it in his face. _Ewww that was dog shit. These people are fucked up in the head. _ The guy who had dog shit on his face gave me a murderous glare and stamped towards me. **"You fucking bitch who the hell you think you are! I am going to -"** I wasn't going to let him finish. Instead I kneed him in the balls and kicked his face in. I heard a crack and there was blood on my shoes but I didn't care. I pulled my pistol out and yelled at this immature shit heads **"IF I SEE ANYONE OF YOU MOTHERFUCKING I WILL POP A CAP IN YOUR ASS. NOW I WANT YOU TO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK UNDERSTAND!"** I fired a round **"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"** I got everyone to nod their heads and began to run all over trying to leave.

_I wonder whose house this is. That fucking dickwad said it was a dyke so it must be a girl. Ohhh shit she might be fucking scared seeing everyone and me firing my pistol. I better go see if she is okay._ As I walk to the door I noticed it was open and unlocked. I was scared what if those assholes tried to rape her. As I stepped inside I yelled asking if anyone was there. _Stupid of course she won't answer she is probably scared out her mind. Wait I hear something I think it is upstairs. I guess I better take a look._ As I was walking up the stairs I saw a door closing slightly. I walked closer hearing sobs. I was so scared that I was shaking. _What if I am too late and someone already got to her. _When I pushed open the down I was faced with a beautiful petite girl. Sure her outfit made her look cuter and her nose was slightly bigger than mine but her olive skin color, her soft long brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes was killing me. She looked so scared like I was the one who was going to hurt her. It broke my heart and I didn't know why. "Please don't kill me, I was going to kill myself anyway please let me die on my own terms." she sobbed. _What the fuck? She was planning to kill herself those fucking assholes. If I see them again I am going to ram my shoes in their throats. _ I must have scared her because she was shutting her eyes. I slowly walked to her making sure I was reassuring that I was not going to hurt her.

When I asked her name she said it like it was so formal. I had to giggle when she added the future Broadway part. Then I remember she was planning to kill herself. "Well Ms. Berry future Broadway star. How are you going to be a star if you were going to off yourself? Are you planning to be a ghost on Broadway? I don't think you will get far." Omg when she blushed I felt butterflies in my stomach. Damn this girl she is going to kill me. Then I realized an hour has passed and I need to get my car so I can find a place to stay. When I was about to leave she yelled at me saying don't go. I was confused was there something else or worse was she scared that those assholes were going to come back. I told her I had to go find a place to stay then she did the unthinkable. No not get naked and spread eagle for me but I wouldn't complain though. She asked me to live with her. She explained that her parents left her but kept paying the bills. _Fucking assholes who does that to a young girl. At least her folks cared enough to keep on paying even though so it won't make them look bad. But its way more what my parent ever did. Ughh forget them Rainbeau they don't love you. They never did. Maybe I should take her offer. I mean that more money for food and clothes and my car. Plus I may have to buy books for school tomorrow. Damn it I knew I forgot something to do today. I guess I go tomorrow. Maybe Rachel goes to the same school as me. Wouldn't that be awesome? At least I know I can protect there too. Sure let's do this thing._ I told her I would love to. She looked like was about to hug me but seems it might upset me. I told her I had to go get my stuff. She gave such a lovely smile it was so warm. As I left my new home and walking back to Burt's I saw Finn, Quinn and some dude with a Mohawk looking over my car like he wanted to marry it. When I knocked on the door everyone stared at me. Finn with want, Quinn with hate, and that Mohawk guy with lust something most guys usually do. "Hey is my car ready I am ready to go." I can't wait starting my new life in Lima with such a beautiful girl. And to think I was going to do this all alone.

* * *

**R&R**

**Who pov should I do next? I am thinking Finn and Quinn but guess who is going to give Rachel a surprise visit. And what about school? Should Badass! Rachel start or later on. There will be defiantly Badass! Rainbeau I mean this girl is soo BAMF**

**You will know more about her past in the later chapters.**


	3. Author's Note

I just need reviews. Just know how am I doing.


	4. I got you Star

_**Rachel Barbra Berry was never liked by her peers, teachers and her own family. Then one day she decided enough was enough and was planning to end her life. But what happens when a mysterious girls comes thru her house making her feel she was a true shining star. Rachel/OC. Season 1 rewrite. I do not own Glee. I wish I did tho.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 I got you Star**

Puck POV

I was having fun playing some Mario Karts till I got a call from Quinn. She was yelling about a freak "pimp-slapping" her. I was mad; I mean who slaps a pregnant girl. I mean sure Quinn is a bitch omega but that was low. So now I am here at Burt's Auto Shop, it's a shame Burt doesn't have a son or anything I mean Kurt is like an honorary girl. My eyes land on a sweet dark purple race XXL. I know it's not someone from Lima because everybody is lame and shit. "Yo Finn!" _Where is he and Quinn? Damn I still can't believe he left Rachel for Quinn again and he knows I am the father. Poor Berry but she is just too damn crazy to be dealt with._ "Puck?" I heard Quinn call out for me. _Damn her cheek was still red. I can't wait to beat that fucker's ass._ "Hey Puck sweet ride right? You should see the person who drives it." Finn said coming out the back. I was about to answer him, there was a knock on the door. There stood a fine ass chick. _She made lil pucky jump up if you know what I mean. Wait did she ask for her car is ready damn that her fucking car._ "**HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FUCKING FACE AGAIN AFTER YOU SLAPPED ME**"Quinn yelled out. _So she was the person who slapped her._ "Hey you can't slap pregnant girls. That just fucking rude." I shouted. _I walked up to her face giving her my best I will fuck you up face. But she just looked unfazed._ "You have three seconds to get away from my face. And you blondie you slapped me first. Yea I can see that fucking balloon you called a stomach a mile away. And plus didn't I say you should have some fucking manners the time I see you again." She said calmly with a smile on her face. _If I wasn't so mad I would have kissed the shit out of her. Then before I could defend Quinn again I felt my balls exploding._

Quinn POV

My eyes widen of the scene that played before me. She grabbed Puck's balls and twisted them as she raised him up. "Your fucking time is up dipshit." She sneered. She threw Puck against the table like he was a doll. She strode past me giving me a glare that almost made me piss myself. "How much is it Finn right?" She said. "Ummm its 150. I had to buy new parts so it wouldn't leak." Finn replied. You can see the fear on his face that he is worry any second she is going to do the same thing she did to Puck to him. "Here's 200 and keep the change. Is there anything else I need to do since I am going to be living here for awhile?" _Wait she is living here in Lima? Just fucking great. That means she is most likely going to our school. I am going to make her life fucking hell just like Man-Hands._ "Are you sure this address is right? This is Rachel Berry's address" Finn asked her. "Yes I am living with Rachel. Is that a problem?" she replied with her eyebrow raised. Finn is so fucking pathetic shaking his head like a dog. _But this is interesting info, the new local freak is leaving with those sinners Berrys._ As she was going to her car she looked at me giving me a smirk. "If you think about trying to mess with Rachel. And that goes to all of you I am going to make your life at school hell. By the way I can, since I am the new Head Cheerleader and all. Plus I am friends' with your guys new football coach. Bye now" she waved and drove off probably to go hang out with Man-hands. _What the fuck did she say she is the new Head Cheerleader. I know Coach is crazy but that girl is like nothing what a cheerleader is suppose to be like. But granted this info can knock that slut Santana off her fucking high horse._

**Quinn to Santana:**

**I heard something really interesting.**

**Santana to Quinn:**

**What preggers? Is your baby pregnant as well**

_If I wasn't so happy bursting her bubble I would have cursed her out._

**Quinn to Santana:**

**No. I heard you are not the Head Cheerleader anymore.**

**Santana to Quinn:**

**Who told you that shit. Of course I am.**

**Quinn to Santana:**

**The new Head Cheerleader did. She was getting her car fixed at Burt's shop.**

**Santana to Quinn:**

**Not if I have anything to say about that. Thanks Tubbers**

_Now to see how she goes against Santana. Maybe she will break her pretty little face in half. And I don't have to lift a finger. Ohhh the joys of being me._

Rachel POV

_I was getting dinner ready as I wanted for Rainbeau. I didn't know what she liked to eat so I just made salad, veggie stir fry and some apple pie vegan of course for dessert. My cell was ringing, I thought it was Rainbeau but then I remember I don't have her number and she doesn't have mine._ "Hello?" "Rachel it's Finn. I was just wandering do you have a girl named Rainbeau living with you?" Finn? _What does he want and why does he care about Rainbeau._ "Yes Finn I do. She needed a place and I offered my assistance and my home to her." "I don't think that was a good idea Rachel. I mean she slapped Quinn and almost broke Puck's balls." _Oh my God! Is this true? If she was so volient toward a pregnant girl and was able to hurt Noah, who knows what she can do to me? _"Ummm I didn't but thank you for telling me Finn." "Is she there right now? Don't worry me and Puck is on our way." _I am so scared is my knight in shining armor really a bad person. I was so occupied by my thoughts I didn't hear the door open, the sneakers walking towards me. When I felt something on my shoulder I couldn't help but scream._ "Star are you okay?" _wait that voice it's Rainbeau. Did she just call me Star?_ "Stay away from me" I yelled. _I could tell I hurt her feelings as her face dropped but after what Finn told me I couldn't be too careful. _"S-s-star is everything okay?" she asked her eyes were so wide that you can see the concerned and worried in them. "Finn told me what you did to Quinn and Noah!" "Did he tell you that Quinn slapped me first and that Mohawk guy tried to size me up. If I feel threaten then I will defend myself I am sorry I am not a pushover" "But Quinn is pregnant you could have seriously hurt her and her baby." "Trust me all she got is a bruised ego. I wouldn't seriously cause harm to her. You know what Star maybe this was a bad idea. I am going to take a shower and I will find a new place by tomorrow if that was is what you want." _Before I could say or stop her she ran up stair and slammed the door. I didn't know why my vision was becoming blurry at first but then I realized I was crying. I really liked her and she was so nice. I understand sometimes if you feel pushed in a corner you had to fight your way out but she did it the wrong way. I heard the door knocking, I guess it was the boys. As I walked up to the door and open it I heard them yelling. _"Rachel are you okay?" "Did she hurt you?" "What happen?" _Before I could answer any question I heard running downstairs and Rainbeau yelling asking what happen and did someone break in._ "Everybody I am fine. I am just emotionally tired_." I turned to tell Rainbeau I was sorry for yelling at her but when I saw her my voice got caught in my throat. Rainbeau stood infront of me in a red lacy bra and thong set. Her hair was wet, her eyes were panic and she had a small pistol in her hands. You could see everything, I didn't know why but I felt a burning sensation in my groin._ "Hey where did you get a gun?!" I heard Noah yelled. "Well in my life you always need protection. Now did you do something to Star? Answer me before I add another hole in your body." "Rainbeau please behave they were just worried about me? Boys me and Rainbeau is fine but can you leave we have a lot to talk about." "And don't forget my warning I told that blondie. I am the new Head Cheerleader and I know the new coach so you guys better not be messing with my star you got it." Rainbeau yelled as they were leaving. Did she just call me her star? And why did Finn looked jealous? Well it served him right since he left me for Quinn. Hold up hold up did she say that she is the new Head Cheerleader. Ohh my god she could make me life hell too. I guess there is only one way to ask. I turned and looking into her brown eyes. "Rainbeau…"

* * *

**R&R**

**Next Chapter is the dinner. And how Rainbeau became the Head Cheerleader. And we might take a dip in FINN POV. I am thinking Rainbeau is going to give Rachel a confidence boost and maybe let her tap into that badassness she have in herself. Rainbeau talks about her past in the later chapters. Get ready for Rainbeau xx Santana Smackdown.**


	5. I will protect you

_**Rachel Barbra Berry was never liked by her peers, teachers and her own family. Then one day she decided enough was enough and was planning to end her life. But what happens when a mysterious girls comes thru her house making her feel she was a true shining star. Rachel/OC. Season 1 rewrite. I do not own Glee. I wish I did tho.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 I will protect you**

**Nobody POV**

****As Rainbeau and Rachel looked at each other with such intensity no one notice a young Jew boy with a big afro taking a pictures of the couple. Well in his story that how he is going to see it. He needed to take a closer look of the new girl with Rachel. He didn't know what to do about her. This girl was gorgeous even her body was amazing. He always knew that Rachel was a goddess but this girl takes the cake now. And when he saw the two girls hugging each other like they were lovers he lost it. He forgot about the camera and the pictures because now his buddy needed some attention. He took his little cock out which was about 4 to 5 inches and start pumping. Whoever this mystery girl is he wanted her spread eagle. The outfit she was wearing was nothing but a red lacy bra and thong set which was covered by a white short short. He pumped faster and faster as the two girls were staring at each other eyes. They were leaning closer to each other just the thought of them two kissing sent him to overdrive that he didn't know he was moaning so loudly. Before he could let himself go he was punched in the jaw. "**What the fuck are you doing you fucking lil prick!"** an unknown voice yelled. When he looked up it was the mysterious girl who was about to kiss his Rachel. Up close she looked so more beautiful he couldn't control himself he was about to cum. Rainbeau was pissed, pissed from the story Rachel told her about her taking her life due to what happen, pissed of what Rachel accused of her, and very very pissed that this perv on the floor was getting off because of them and ruining her chance to kiss Rachel. So when Rainbeau notice he was about to cum a wicked thought came to her mind. She took her foot and pushed his dick towards him. He let out a loud moan as the same time he came. He probably didn't notice that Rainbeau pointed his dick to his face with her foot. Because since his mouth was open all of his cum sprayed toward his face. He was shocked to say the least. He pushed Rainbeau off his dick and start running with his pants around his ankle. He felled a couple of times so his dick constantly got cut hitting the sidewalk. He didn't even notice that he left his camera behind. But Rainbeau did and as she picked it up and went thru it. She was so vivid she broke it with her bare hands. After she calmed down Rainbeau went inside and sat at the dining table waiting for Rachel to bring the dinner.

**Rainbeau** **POV**

"Rainbeau" Rachel said. "Tell me what happen? I realized it was rude of me to judge you. I know that Quinn can be a bit cold even though I hated that you used violence. I should be a good room-mate and hear you side of the story." I couldn't help but smile that she wasn't completely mad at me. So I told her what happen from Finn hitting on me to me giving a beat down on the mohawk guy. She said she understand but wished I handled it better. I told her I would try next time. "Rachel I wanted to ask you this for a while but why did you try to kill yourself?""Because no one wanted me or cared about me.""Rachel I care about you and I just met you. That has to say something.""You don't get it. Everyone at school hates me. I know they want me gone. My GOD EVEN MY GLEE CLUB SAID THAT THEY WISHED I DIDN'T EXIST. AND NOW THAT YOU ARE THE NEW HEAD CHEERLEADER I KNOW THAT THIS THING BETWEEN US AND YOU CARING IS GOING TO BE GONE AS SOON WE GO TO SCHOOL MONDAY. YOU ARE GOING TO BE JUST LIKE ALL OF THEM. CALLING ME NAMES PUSHING ME THROWING SLUSHY IN MY FACE AND DUMPING ME IN THE DUMPSTER" I WAS SO FUCKING PISSED. FIRST SHE SAID SHE UNDERSTAND AND NOW SHE IS ACCUSING ME OF BEING JUST LIKE THEM!

I didn't know what happen but all I know that I couldn't take it I grabbed her and hugged her tight. All I could do is keep saying I would protect. As I looked into her eyes I couldn't control myself I was leaning towards her and she was doing the same to me. Our lips were so close then we heard it a loud moan from the sound of it was a guy. I ran towards the noise it was a guy from he looks of it he was jacking off I got so pissed I punched him in his jaw. I noticed he was about to come. I used my foot and pushed his dick toward his face and watch in amusement as he just swallow his own cum. Next thing I know I was pushed on the ground and that perv was running and tripping down the street. I notice his camera as I was going thru it he had pictures of Rachel. I was so fucking pissed that I broke it. I need to have a talk with her about this.

* * *

**R&R**

**Sorry I haven't updated. Blehh I hate writer's block**

**Plus I am starting a new story about Noah and one of my original character.**

**Next Chapter is the dinner for real now. And how Rainbeau became the Head Cheerleader. And we might take a dip in FINN/Quinn POV. I am thinking Rainbeau is going to give Rachel a confidence boost and maybe let her tap into that badassness she have in herself. Rainbeau talks about her past in the later chapters. Get ready for Rainbeau xx Santana Smackdown.**


	6. Author's Note 2

Just telling you guys that I am going to delete this story. And have it comepletely rewritten. Plus my new story is going to be up later this week. Its more puck-centeric and alot of glee characters bashing.


End file.
